creepypasta_ocfandomcom-20200213-history
Drawer Sam
Sam sat on the floor. In front of him he had paper, pencils, and crayons. He was gonna draw a rainbow for his mom, before she comes home. He took a pencil, and a paper. He placed the paper in front of him, and he started to draw the lines of the rainbow. When he had done that, he wanted to color it. He took the blue crayon, The rainbow was so big, that he decided to draw two times each color. When he had colored carefully the blue parts, he took purple, and then yellow, and then green, and then orange. He wanted to add many colors. But when he reached for the red crayon, he couldn't find it from the crayon box. He rose up, and walked around the whole house, he looked every corner and closet, and under everything. But the red crayon was missing. Sam got a bit upset, he sat back to the floor where he had the rainbow. He couldn't finish it without red. After sitting for a while he remembered where he could have red. Why didn't he realize it immediately. He went to kitchen. He took a chair, he placed it to the right place under the high closet. He stepped on the chair, and from the chair, he stepped on the oven.He opened the closet. He grabbed the biggest knife he could find. He went back to the living room. He sat again. With full of hope he stabbed his finger, Blood started running down. Sam took it with his other finger, and started coloring the red parts of the rainbow. But really quickly the blood stopped coming. Sam thought that he didn't get enough red from his finger.He wanted to get more of it. He liked the color, it was perfect, much better than the red from the crayons. This rainbow was gonna be his best drawing. But he just needed more red. He put the knife to his eye, he slowly pushed the knife inside his eye. He sliced his eye quickly. He didn't get much red. He put the knife more inside, and more and more. He started feeling pain in his eye, and head.But he put the knife more inside. He started slicing. He thought he would just take so much red he needed, he was sure his eye was gonna cure someday. He finally got red. It started to run down his cheek, and down his clothes. to his green bunny shirt, then to his blue jeans. Sam took blood to his finger and started to color again. Now he got enough red.Put the blood didn't stop coming, Sam thought he could stop it with a plaster like mom always did if he fell, and the red started coming. He went to bathroom, and reached the plaster from the closet that had red cross on it. He found one with Mickey mouse on it. he put the plaster to the corner of his eye. But immediately it got wet of the blood and it kept running again. Sam got scared. Now he had too much red. His clothes were all over it. Sam was gonna go back to the floor but he slipped to the blood that was on the toilet, he fell with the knife, he had taken without noticing. He fell on his hand, the knife sank to his other, not bleeding left eye. The eye burst immediately and started to bleed like a waterfall. Sam felt horrible pain, he couldn't see with the eye anymore. But with the other bleeding eye, he saw all the red coming from his broken eye. "Too much red!!" "Daad!!!"" Sam yelled. His dad was sleeping upstairs. "Daad!" "All red comes out from me!" He lied on the bloody bathroom floor. His blond hair, his green bunny shirt, his jeans, all were covered in blood. Sam reached for the knife, he couldn't get up, he felt dizzy. He got the knife. He thought he could get rid of the bleeding, broken eye. He cut the eye vessels. But more red kept coming out now. "Daaddd!!" Sam screamed from his lungs. "Daad!". His dad ran down the stairs."Sam, what's wrong!! Where are you?!" "I am at the bathroom, Dad, I feel bad, Dad too much red....I just wanted to draw a beautiful rainbow!..." His dad opened the bathroom door. He didn't know what was waiting, when he saw it, he almost fainted. His 5-years old son was lying on the bathroom floor in blood, without his other eye. "Sam...Sam what happened??" "I just wanted to have..." Sam's sentence stopped. The blood just kept running from his eye socket. David knew that Sam would bleed to death. He ran upstairs to get his phone. He put the number 911, Immediately a woman answered. "911 What is your emergency?" David ran back to the bathroom. He grabbed a hand towel he started to press Sam's eye and eye socket to get the bleeding to stop. At the same time he yelled to the phone "I found ....My son...Lying on the bathroom floor, he doesn't have his left eye....I don't know what happened...He is all covered in blood...He fainted...He can die...!! The woman told David to tell their address. When David did, the woman told to wait for the ambulance. "What can they do?? Are they fast enough?" David pressed the bloody towel harder against Sam's eye socket and eye. It felt like forever, but the ambulance finally came... Sam's mom Jenny opened the door and stepped in. It was quiet. Jenny walked trough the hallway to the living room. She saw her son sitting in the middle of the room. He was coloring something. Like he always did, he was always drawing, or coloring. "Sam mom is home" Jenny said. When Sam turned, Jenny shocked. Sam didn't have eyes at all, just black sockets,and blood ran slowly down from them. Sam's skin was almost blue, but a bit of his skull showed from the sockets. "Hello mom, I drew you this" Sam ran to his shocked,gasping mother. "It's a rainbow! You like rainbows mom.This red here is so beautiful, It shines more than the other colors!" Drawer Sam is based on Drawer Sarah